


Days of You and Me

by snowkind



Category: The Last of Us, The Last of Us 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Spoilers, TLOU, TLOU2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: Ellie reunites with Joel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Days of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I have a lot of feelings about this game and old feelings from the first one... I'm just going to say that my heart needs more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

Ellie watched Abby's boat disappear into the fog; any hint of revenge now hushed away by the ocean’s waves.

The water around her deepened in color with tendrils of dark red.

A pitch blackness engulfed her vision.

+++

Ellie pulled clean air into her chest—her nostrils flaring slightly while the sunlight made her start and blink her eyes.

She was among a golden field of wheat that seemed to perpetually dance with the breeze. In front of her was the house she had with Dina.

Jesse stood on the porch, leaning against the wooden frame and looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Hey Ellie,” Jesse offered her a smile as she ascended up the porch steps. “You have something on your shirt.”

Ellie instinctively looked down, only to have her nose flicked by the other. “Hey!”

Jesse chuckled. “You also look like you could use some rest though.”

“Are you saying I look like shit?” Ellie retorted and rolled her eyes.

Jesse responded with a laugh before moving to open the door for her.

“Ellie!!” A boy ran up to give Ellie a hug. “It’s been a while! Hey, listen, I’ve got a joke for you.”

“Sam, you’re just going to embarrass yourself.” Henry chuckled, standing up from his seat at the kitchen table.

Sam ignored his older brother and continued, “Why isn’t your nose 12 inches long?”

“Hm…” Ellie finally shrugged her shoulders after giving the question some thought.

“Because then it would be a foot!”

Ellie snorted a bit, the escaped beginnings of a smile forming on her mouth. “Okay, that was pretty bad.”

“I liked it!” Riley hopped down the set of stairs in the house, her face beaming with a grin. “Did you miss me, Ellie?”

“Riley!” Ellie scooped the girl up into hug.

“Guess you really must’ve been _miserable_ without me.” Riley stuck her tongue out.

Though Ellie rolled her eyes at the comment, she was now unable to hide a full grin.

“Alright, keep it going.” Tess followed soon after down the stairs, ushering Riley to move aside while also giving Ellie a brief pat on the shoulder. “He’s waiting for you.” She nodded her head upwards and smiled.

Ellie’s eyes got big like a child’s. She pressed her lips together into a thin line, hand hesitantly taking hold of the stairwell’s railing.

She took her first step up and then looked back at her friends. They all seemed to be saying, “Go on!”.

Ellie swallowed hard and felt her eyes begin to sting.

She turned to go up the stairs.

_If I ever were to lose you,  
I'd surely lose myself._

The gentle sound of strumming filled the warm air.

_Everything I have found here,  
I've not found by myself.  
Try and sometimes you'll succeed,  
To make this man of me. _

She approached the door, time seeming to slow to a crawl.

_All of my stolen missing parts,  
I've no need for anymore._

Ellie pushed the door open.

_I believe  
And I believe 'cause I can see  
Our future days,  
Days of you and me._

The window was open, letting the breeze come in and fill the curtains with light like the way sails fill with wind. Tears floated down her cheeks.

“ _Hey, kiddo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( T ~ T )
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short drabble to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!


End file.
